Cho's Family
by Lee Shin Kyung
Summary: Vampire dan Werewolf. Saat kau mendengar dua kata itu mungkin kalian membayangkan mahluk tertaring yang bisa menghisap darahmu atau memakan dagingmu kapanpun saat kalian melihat mereka. Lalu bagaimana kalau Vampire dan Werewolf tak sama dengan yang kalian pikirkan? Vampire dan Werewolf latah? Vampire mesum? Atau werewolf yang manis? hmm... Kyumin story yang gak keliatan Kyuminnya.


Cho's Family

Created by Lee Shin Kyung

Summary

Vampire dan Werewolf. Saat kau mendengar dua kata itu mungkin kalian membayangkan mahluk tertaring yang bisa menghisap darahmu atau memakan dagingmu kapanpun saat kalian melihat mereka. Lalu bagaimana kalau Vampire dan Werewolf tak sama dengan yang kalian pikirkan? Vampire dan Werewolf latah? Vampire mesum? Atau werewolf yang manis? hmm...  
Kyumin story yang gak keliatan Kyuminnya.

Warning!

Typo(s), OOC, bahasa tak mengikuti EYD, cerita gaje dan dapat mengganggu kejiwaan anda! #plak

Don't Like Don't Read, okey? :3

Please Enjoy!

0o0

0o0

Vampire dan Werewolf. Saat kau mendengar dua kata itu mungkin kalian membayangkan mahluk tertaring yang bisa menghisap darahmu atau memakan dagingmu kapanpun saat kalian melihat mereka.

Tapi, bagaimana kalau vampire dan Werewolf yang sedang saya ceritakan ini tak sama seperti yang kalian bayangkan. Vampire dan Werewolf latah? Vampire mesum? Atau werewolf yang manis? Oh, apa yang akan di katakan Edward Cullen dan Jacob kalau mengetahui hal ini? Dan mungkin kalian berpikiran itu tak akan mungkin mengingat vampire adalah mahluk yang sangat anggun dan ganas. Dan Werewolf yang berprilaku sangat ganas dan menyeramkan tak akan mungkin berprilaku aneh dan menjatuhkan harga diri clan mereka sendiri.

Mungkin lebih baik saya ceritakan hal menarik pada kalian yang mungkin akan terkejut-kejut mendengarnya.

"Tidur satu menit!"

"UH~~"

Eh? Apaan tuh? Lebih baik kita intip saja yu.

Terlihat dua orang – atau mahluk ya? – yang satu sedang menjaili satunya lagi yang sepertinya terlihat begitu menderita.

"Mpus… Mpus…" sang laki-laki tengah memanggil temannya dengan gaya seakan memanggil kucing.

"Meonng~ eh." Ujar teman si laki-laki tadi menirukan suara kucing. Dan langsung saja laki-laki yang menirukan suara kucing memukul laki-laki yang menjahilinya itu.

"Ya, oemma! Hentikan!" ujar sang laki-laki itu yang bernama Jino pada laki-laki berambut pendek atau kita panggil Teuki.

"Hehehe." Teuki hanya tertawa renyah melihat temannya itu. Tapi, kenapa ia di panggil oemma? Hanya saya, Tuhan, dan mereka yang tau. Karena jika saya ceritakan mungkin tak akan cukup.

"Eh, oemma. Hyukkie hyung sama Onew hyung kemana?" tanya Jino pada Teuki. Sedangkan Teuki hanya mengangkat bahunya pertanda ia tidak tau.

"Mungkin mereka lagi sibuk." Balas Teuki sekenanya. Jino hanya menganggukan kepala pertanda ia mengerti.

Lama mereka berdua terdiam dalam dunia mereka masing-masing, sampai tiba-tiba…

"DOR!" ucap Teuki tiba-tiba sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya pada kepala Jino seakan-akan ia tengah menembak kepala Jino.

"Mati~" dan tiba-tiba juga badan Jino tejatuh bak sudah tertembak kepalanya dan langsung meninggal seketika.

"Hahahahaha!" seketika itu juga tawa Teuki menggelegar, sedangkan Jino hanya menpout bibirnya pertanda ia kesal.

"Oemma~" ujar Jino dengan nada merajuk meminta untuk Teuki tidak menjahilinya kembali.

"Hahahaha… Parah sih kamu, masa vampire latah sih?" ucap Teuki tak menghentikan tawanya.

"Uh~" Jino hanya mengeluh kecil akan perkataan Teuki yang menusuk jantung. Kalian tidak tau ya? Bahwa dua laki-laki muda ini bukanlah manusia biasa, tetapi mereka termasuk dalam clan vampire.

Dan yang lebih parah lagi Jino yang adalah keturunan asli dari vampire darah murni ini yang rata-rata berprilaku anggun harus latah begini? Apa yang akan di katakana dunia vampire bila mereka tau di keturunan darah murni ini latah? Bisa kalian bayangkan bukan?

"WOY!" sebuah panggilan – atau teriakan? – mengagetkan Jino dan Teuki. Merekapun menoleh pada sumber suara tersebut, terlihat seorang laki-laki tengah berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Hosh… Hosh…" laki-laki atau yang bernama Hyukkie tengah mengatur nafasnya. Setelah nafasnya kembali nomal ia langsung mengacungkan handphone pinky yang membuat sakit mata pada Jino dan Teuki.

"Liat! Aku punya yang baru loh!" ujar Hyukkie dengan nada bangga. Sontak Jino dan Teuki bertanya penuh tanya pada Hyukkie.

"Apaan?" tanya mereka berbarengan. Hyukkie hanya terkekeh tak langsung menjawab. Itu membuat Teuki sedikit kesal karena Hyukkie yang bertele-tele.

"Ya! Cepet kasih tau apaan gak?" ucap Teuki dengan nada garang, tapi sepertinya tak membuat takut Hyukkie.

"Hehehe… sabar, oemma. Gak boleh marah-marah loh." Balas Hyukkie sekenanya. "Aku punya video yadongan appa Kyu sama oemma Min loh~" lanjutnya dengan nada bangga.

"Hah? Yang bener? Iuh~" balas Jino dengan nada agak sedikit jijik.

"Ya, ini video orang tua kita tau! Masa gak mau liat?" tanya Hyukkie dengan senyuman mesum.

"ANDWAE!" balas Jino sambil mentup matanya dan telinga pertanda ia tak mau teracuni oleh pikiran mesum dari kakaknya.

Beda halnya dengan Jino, Teuki tampak penasaran akan video yang dimiliki oleh Hyukkie.

"Mana? Pengen liat aku video vampire dan werewolf sedang beryadong ria." Ujar Teuki dengan memamerkan senyum mesumnya.

Eh? Kalian bertanya kenapa bisa clan vampire dan clan werewolf bisa menikah? Bukannya yang kita tau bahwa kedua clan tersebut sering kali berperang?

Sepertinya ini tidak berlaku pada cerita ini, karena di sini clan vampire bisa menikah dengan clan werewolf. Aneh memang? Bagaimana keturunan mereka bila terjadi perkawinan silang? Jawabannya bisa kita ketahui bukan? Yaitu, Hyukkie dan Jino yang adalah anak hasil perkawinan silang ketua Clan vampire yaitu Cho Kyuhyun dan adik dari ketua clan werewolf yaitu Lee Sungmin yang sekarang berubah namanya menjadi Cho Sungmin.

Baiklah akan saya jelaskan keluarga Cho ini.

Di mulai dari sang kepala keluarga Cho Kyuhyun yang adalah vampire dan termasuk dari vampire darah murni. Sifatnya? Hm, jangan bilang bahwa kalian membayangkan Cho Kyuhyun dengan sosok yang bijaksana. No! itu salah besar, karena sebenarnya Cho Kyuhyun memiliki yang manja dan sedikit kekanak-kanakan, bahkan mungkin sedikit overprofektif pada sang istri bila ada namja atau yeoja lain yang berusaha mendekati sang istri.

'Jangan harap bisa melihat hari esok bila berdekatan dengan Cho Sungmin.' Itulah kata-kata yang sering diucapkan yang membuat namja atau yeoja yang berniat mendekati Cho Sungmin harus berpikir dua kali.

Lalu selanjutnya ada namja manis nan aegyo Cho Sungmin. Memiliki sifat yang ramah dan keibuan. Tapi, jangan salah karena bila ia marah sifat ganasnya akan keluar. Tak jarang sang suami, Cho Kyuhyun mendapat pukulan dari istri tercinta yang sedang moody.

Benar-benar clan werewolf bukan?

Kedua pasangan inipun di karuniai dua orang anak. Mungkin, kalian tau. Yups, mereka adalah Cho Hyukkie dan Cho Jino.

Anak pertama mereka yaitu Cho Hyukkie yang adalah termasuk dalam clan werewolf. Sepertinya gen Sungmin lebih menurun pada Hyukkie. Hyukkie laki-laki simple, gak sabaran, dan aneh. Salah satu dari anggota perkumpulan yang bernamakan club Fujoshi. Yang dimana orang-orang yang lebih dominannya yeoja yang menyukai yang pasangan gay. Walau mungkin ada beberapa angota pria di dalamnya sepeti Hyukkie.

Oh, saya belum bilang ya bahwa orang tua mereka juga adalah pasangan gay. Lalu bagaimana bisa Sungmin yang notabenya adalah laki-laki bisa hamil? Itu adalah keajaiban, itulah yang sering Hyukkie ucapkan bila ada yang menanyakan keanehan ibunya.

Anak kedua mereka adalah Jino, sangat bertolak belakang dengan kakaknya Hyukkie. Mungkin karena hanya dia yang memiliki gen vampire dari Cho Kyuhyun. Sifatnya tak mudah di tebak, kadang moodnya pun selalu berubah-ubah sesuai mood dianya. Suka Yaoi juga sama seperti Hyukkie. Hanya dia tak menyukai hal yang berbau yadong, karena menurutnya itu sangat menjijikan.

Ok, sekian saya menjelaskan keluarga Chonya. Sekarang back to the story.

"Ini, tapi harus sedia tisu karena adegan ini sangatlah erotis dan mampu membuat para Fujoshi mimisan seketika loh~" ucap Hyukkie sambil menyerahkan handphonenya pada Teuki.

Teukipun mengambil handphone Hyukkie. Iapun men-play video yadong yang di maksud Hyukkie. Tak lama terdengar suara desahan Sungmin yang mungkin mampu mebuat para seme yang mendengarnya langsung horny seketika itu juga.

Sedangkan Jino? Dia hanya mengucapkan kata-kata, 'Aku masih polos, gak boleh liat and denger kayak gituan' terus-menerus sambil menutup telinganya kuat-kuat supaya suara desahan ibunya tak terdengar olehnya.

Sedangkan Teuki dan Hyukkie hanya tersenyum mesum sambil terus melihat aktivitas video tersebut.

Videopun yang berdurasi 10 menitan berakhir. "Uh… gila, aku jamin seme-seme yang mendengar suara desahan ibumu ini akan horny berat." Ujar Teuki. Hyukkie hanya terkekeh bangga akan suara desahan hebat ibunya.

"Ehem!" sebuah deheman sontak membuat Teuki dan Jino menoleh kea rah belakang.

"Sedang apa kalian, hah?" tanya pria yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya.

Teuki dan Hyukkie hanya tersenyum canggung melihat sang ketua clan vampire tengah menatap mereka dengan tatapan tajam.

"APPPA~" teriak Jino sambil memeluk Kyuhyun dengan profektif. "Appa, itu tuh oenni sama oemma lagi liat adegan yadong appa dan oemma!" adu Jino pada Kyuhyun dan langsung membuat Hyukkie melemparkan tatapan tajam seolah berkata _kenapa-kau-harus-mengadu-heh?_ Sedangkan Jino hanya menjulurkan lidahnya sambil tetap memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Em… sepertinya oemmaku meminta bantuan untuk membuatkan kue untuk lebaran, bye Hyukkie~" ujar Teuki tiba-tiba sambil berlari menjauh dari keluarga kecil itu.

Sedangkan Hyukkie tersenyum gugup sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Benarkah itu, Cho Hyukkie?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menekankan nama Hyukkie. Mau tak mau Hyukkie menganggukan kepalanya dengan gugup.

"Hehehe," Hyukkie hanya mampu tertawa.

"Kau ini! Kalau mau menvideo adegan itu kasih tau appa, appa juga kan mau video itu." Ujar Kyuhyun tiba-tiba dan sontak membuat kaget duo Kyung tersebut.

Tapi, bedanya Hyukkie terkejut karena senang sedangkan Jino terkejut karena tak menyangka akan perkataan ayahnya sendiri.

"HUWAAAAAA! OEMMA MIN! OENNI DAN APPA BENAR-BENAR YADONG TINGKAT AKUT!" teriak Jino frustasi sambil berlari pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Hyukkie yang sedang menonton video hot tadi dan pergi ke ibunya untuk mengadukan hal ini pada Sungmin.

Hal yang harus di perhatikan dari keluarga Cho adalah sang kepala keluarga dan anak pertamanya sangat-sangat yadong dengan tingkat yang sangat akut. Dan sepertinya sang ibu dan anak keduanya harus menerima dengan lapang dada, apalagi sang ibu yang harus menjadi bulan-bulanan setiap malam oleh sang ayah.

Dan bersiap-siaplah Jino karena sepertinya hidupmu yang innocent tak akan nyaman bila ada kakakmu yang yadong tingkat akut tersebut yang terus menghasut dirimu supaya mengikuti ajaran yadongnya.

Dan cerita ini diakhiri dengan kata

The End

Hm... Tes! Tes! *ketok-ktok mic*

Ano, sebenarnya saya membuat cerita apa ini? dan kenapa saya malah menistakan JIno menjadi latah? omona! mianhae! *dihajar Fans Jino*

Yah, saya gak bisa berkomentar banyak. *alah lagaknya*

Sebenarnya saya author lama di sini, cuman pake akun baru. soalnya aku lama saya gak bisa dipake! T0T  
*nangis kejer*

Yah, walau saya gak terlalu terkenal sih. hehehe :3

So, comentnya ditunggu ya. ^0^

Dan mohon jangan ada Silent Reader!  
yang coment bakal dicium saya! hahahaha #plak


End file.
